Not So Sweet 16
by alittledream
Summary: Gabi is 16 and her parents are throwing her a party. When something happens, Gabi has to stay with Troy. Troy likes Gabi but wont tell her thinking it is the wrong time. Full Summery Inside Please R
1. The Beginning

I have been thinking of doing this fanfic for a while and I couldn't decide if I wanted to do it or not. But I was bored 1 night so I decided to do it. After you read it reply and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I am working on a meeting to see if I can change that. (lol)

Summary:

Gabriella Montez is turning 16. Her parents are throwing her a huge party and to top it all off they are giving her a car. But when something terrible happens, Gabriella is left having to stay with her best friend, (and first real love) and his family. Can she finally tell Troy how she feels about him? Can Troy help her cope with her lose? And can Troy keep his own feelings quiet, thinking it is not a good time to tell her how he really feels about her? When in all truth it is what she really needs.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"Gabi, hunny, it's time to get up," my mom, Maria said shaking me. "You have to get ready for your party. Its going to start in 4 hours and we still have things to do." My eyes fluttered open and then shut, my room was extremely bright at the moment and I was not happy about it.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said trying t get her to go away so I can sleep some more. I heard her walk to my door and stop and lean on the door frame.

"I said I want you up, showered, and dressed in 1 hour. I don't want to come back in 5 minutes and find you back to sleep. We have to start getting ready for your party or you are not going to have one." She said.

"Ok I'm up, and I will get dressed." I said getting up and walking to my dresser and grabbing my clothes so I could get in the shower. Today was my 16th birthday party and all my friends were coming, and the love of my life would be there. Not that he knew I liked him. Our parents were friends when we were younger. We pretty much were forced to hang out with each other. But after a few years, I wasn't forced so much for me, not sure about him though. I never had the guts to tell him how I feel about him, or any other living creature on earth. I got in the shower and stayed there a couple minutes just letting the warm water wash over my body. When I got out I got dressed. I put on my favorite faded blue jeans and a pink tank. I brushed my hair and put my long brown curls in loose ponytail. I heard my mom yell for me to hurry up because her and my father were not doing everything. I slipped on my black heals and walked out my bedroom door. I walked down the stairs and heard laughing coming from the back yard. "What's so funny out here?" I asked once I stepped off the patio. My dad had his arms around my mom and they were both laughing.

"Oh nothing, you mother was just picking on me," my dad, Matthew said.

"So I decided to get even by tickling her until she apologized." God my parents were so immature. They still act like they are in high school. Half the time it is very nauseating. "Say 'Matt you are the best husband ever.'" My dad told my mom to say.

"Never!." Was her response. I looked to the door and saw Troy Bolton walk through the fence door. I started to head over to him but lost my balance on the way. I thought for sure I was going to half a big black and blue somewhere on my body for my party. But as usual, Troy was right there to help. He caught me in mid air and straightened me up so I was standing on my 2 feet again.

"Well good morning to you too birthday girl." Troy said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "So what are your parents doing?" I turned quickly to look at my parents so Troy could not see me blush after he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I know it didn't mean anything but I can dream can't I?

"I don't know, something about mom picking on dad and dad getting even." I said nonchalantly. "You want something to drink?" I asked him.

"Sure, what you got?" He said as we started to head for the house. I walked to the fridge and opened it and started saying what we have. "How about a Pepsi?" He said as I got one him.

"Here." I said giving it to him. "So what are you doing here so early?" I asked him.

"I just thought I would come by and see if you needed any help for tonight." He said drinking his Pepsi.

"Oh, do you want to help me with the decorations?" I asked.

"Sure, lets go." He said as we headed back to the backyard. We started hanging the decorations and everything. I took almost 1 and a half but we got it al done. When we were done we took a step back and admired our work. "I think we did a great job if I do say so myself." Troy said.

"I agree, we did a great job." I said smiling.

"Hey Troy," My mom said walking up to us, "will you and Gabi go and get the cake?" She asked.

"Sure Mrs. Montez." Troy said.

"Troy, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Maria?" My mom said. Troy had always called her Mrs. Montez and it annoyed her. She said it made her feel old.

"Sorry Mrs. Montez, I mean Maria." Troy said. "Were is the cake."

"At the cake shop on Ridge." My mom replied.

"Ok mom, we will be back in a half hour." I said as me and Troy started to head for his car. Troy's birthday was 9 months ahead of mine, so he was already able to drive. The jerk. Troy walked me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I watched him jog to the driver side and get in.

"You ready?" He asked when he got in.

"Yup," and Troy backed out of my drive way and head to the cake shop. It only took about 10 minutes to get there but it was so quiet in the car except for the radio. When we got there Troy ran to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Ella." He said as we walked into the shop. Troy had always called me Ella and I loved it. No one else called me that just Troy and that is the way I liked it.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the counter said.

"Yes, were here to pick up a cake for Maria Montez." Troy said.

"Ok, I will go get that for you." The lady walked behind the curtain and came back with a gorgeous cake. "Here you go." She said handing Troy the cake.

"Thank you." I said. "Have a nice day."

"You to." She said back as Troy and I walked out of the store and to his car. I let myself in the car while he put the cake in the back seat and jogged to the driver seat and got in and we were headed back to my house.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Hey everybody, thank you for reading my first chapter. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue.


	2. The Pool

Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I didn't really know where to take it, but I hope it turns out ok.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

When we got back to my house know on was there. I looked at the clock and it was 3:00. I walked in the kitchen and saw a note from my parents.

_'Gabi, _

_Dad and I went to go pick up Gram. _

_We will be home around 3:30. Make sure _

_everything is ready for the party. _

_ Love, Mom_

"Looks like we are here alone for a half an hour." I told Troy. "What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Not sure, want to watch TV or something?"

"Sure." I said walking into the living room and turning on the TV. Troy sat next to me on the couch and grabbed the remote from me. "Hey I was using that." I said to him trying to get the remote.

"What are you, 5?" He said laughing at me keeping the remote out of my reach.

"You are the one who stole the remote in the first place, that makes you more immature than me." I said still trying to get the remote.

"Well I don't care if I am more immature. I am the one with the remote, so there." He said sticking out his tongue.

"Fine, I give up, you are to immature to match with." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Troy changed the channel to sports.

"Trooooy," I said stretching out his name,

"Elllllaaaa." Troy said mocking me.

"Do you really have to make me watch sports? I mean it is my birthday." I said giving him a baby face hoping he would give in and give me the remote.

"Good point," he said, "but you can watch what you want when you can get the remote." He said laughing knowing I could never get the remote. I sat back and watch the basketball game for a minute and when I saw that Troy was relaxed, I grabbed the remote and got up and ran away. "That was just wrong." I heard Troy yell from the couch. I turned around from where I was and saw that Troy had gotten up and disappeared. I walked back into the middle of the living room to see if I could find him. I looked at the TV and changed the channel when I felt two big arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground.

"Troy, put me down." I yelled at him.

"Not until you give me the remote."

"I will not give you the remote, until you put me down." I said hoping that he wouldn't put me down. It felt good to be in his arms.

"Fine then, you leave me not choice." He threw me over is shoulder and started to walk towards the backyard.

"You know you have a nice behind." I said joking around.

"I know and thank you for complimenting." He said as he kept walking. "But I still will not put you down." He said laughing.

"Fine then, I don't care what you do to me." I said.

"Good, cause you are going to get wet." He said and I knew that he was going to throw me in my pool.

"Troy, please don't throw me in the pool. I can't get wet. My party is going to start in almost 45 minutes." I said hoping he would give me some mercy. But of course not. As he went to throw me in the pool at the last second I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in alone with me.

"That was uncalled for." He said as we both surfaced.

"I told you not to throw in the water." I said, "that is what you get." I said

splashing him in the face. He then splashed me back and we got into a splashing war. After about 10 minutes of splashing I heard my mom.

"What are you two doing?" She said. "You are acting like a couple 8 year olds." She said laughing at us. "Now get out and come give your grandma a hug, she toke and hour ride to be at you sixteenth birthday." I got out of the water and took the towel that my dad had brought out for Troy and I. I gave Grandma Jean a kiss and a hug.

"Happy Birthday Hun." She said to me.

"Thank you." I said, then ran to my room so I could change. I ran a brush threw my hair and put it up in a messy bun that looked cute. I put on a pair of jean Capri's and a cute pale pink tank on with a darker pink sweater over it. Not to be vain, but it looked really good. I walked down stairs and into the backyard to see that a couple of my friends had already showed up.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I know this chap is short but I didn't know what else to do, but anyways I hope everyone liked it. If anyone has any tips at what they think the party should be like please feel free to help me a little, I am always wanting a little help every now and then. Please review, I am hoping to get at least 15 reviews before I post the next chapter.


	3. Party and the Feeling

Hey, Everyone, I am back with chapter 3. Hope you enjoy

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

The party started ad it was in full swing. I was having such a good time.

"Hey Gabi, great party." My best friend Taylor McKessie said walking over to me with her boyfriend, Chad.

"Yea Gabs, this is great." Chad Danforth added. Chad was Troy's best friend. They had been friends since 5th grade. Taylor and Chad have been dating since 8th grade. Which is when I met Taylor and we automatically click and we have been best friends ever since.

"Thanks guys." I said looking for Troy, I haven't seen him all night.

"Looking for Troy?" Taylor said.

"What…No!" I said lying. "Why would you say something like that?" I asked.

"Look Gabi, we all know you like him, the only one who doesn't know is my idiot of a best friend." Chad said.

"I do not." I said denying every word.

"You do to Gabi. Admit it." Taylor said trying to push me to admit.

"You guys, I really don't like him, and even if I did, its not like he would like me back." I said hoping they wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes, know that Troy would never like me.

"Gabi, trust me, I am Troy's best friend. He is in love with you, he just thinks you don't like him." Chad said. I felt a little happier but I knew that Chad was just saying that to make me happier.

"Oh well, it's not like I like him." I said walking away.

"Gabi, think is great."

"And the band rocks." My friends Kelsi Neilson and Sharpay Evans said.

"Thanks." I said still looking for Troy.

"Looking for Troy?" Sharpay said with a smile.

"Ugh, why does every body think I am looking for him?" I yelled walking towards the house.

"Hey Gabs, great party." Sharpay's twin brother Ryan said.

"Yea Yea thanks." I said not wanting to talk to anyone. I walked in the house and to my room. I knew it was my party and I was acting childish, but I was pissed. Everyone thought I liked Troy, even though I did. But still. I was so deep in thought that I didn't here a knock on the door. Then someone sat on my bed. I thought it was Taylor or my mom, but when I sat up I was surprised to see Troy.

"Can I help you?" I said with a smile.

"What's the matter Ella, I saw you come up here. You looked pissed."

"Yea well…" I said trying to come up with something that wouldn't lead to Troy thinking I liked him.

"Well what? Who are you pissed at." He asked.

"Everyone." I said lying back down.

"Wow, that is a lot of people."

"Yea well…" I said for the second time.

"Why are you mad at everyone." He said wanting to know what I didn't want to tell him.

"Everyone thinks I like you when I don't." I said.

"Oh." Was his response. I couldn't help but notice the hurt in his eyes. I figured I was just my imagination. "Well you shouldn't let it get you down, you have an awesome party going on down stairs and you are up here. And I think it is present time. You wouldn't want to miss that, know would you?" He said with a smile, but I had heard a change in hi voice. But once again I figured I was imaging it.

"No, I guess not." I said.

"Ok, then lets go." He said holding out his hand to help me out. I took his hand and we walked down the stairs. I walked out the door and sure enough everyone was gathered around the present table. My parents were trying to hurry me up so I could open my presents. I sat in the chair in the middle and my parents handed me a gift. I seriously felt 5 again. I scanned the crowd for Taylor and when I finally found her I mouthed a 'sorry' to her and she mouthed 'Its ok.' back. I started open my presents and the first one was from Taylor. She gave me a picture of Her, Chad, Troy, and me at the beach the first day of summer. I got a ticket to the spa from Sharpay and Ryan. No doubt that Ryan just out his name on it. I got a lot of really great gifts.

"Ok now birthday girl, Its our turn." My mom said.

"What did you get me?" I asked.

"You are just going to have to wait and see." Was my fathers reply. "Troy." My dad said signaling for Troy who jumped out of his chair and walked behind me. The next thing I knew every thing was black.

"Hey what with the blindfold?" I asked.

"Well you can't see you present, and we know you will peak so you have to have a blindfold on." Came Troy's soft voice behind me. The next thing I knew I was being lifted bridle style by a pair of strong arms I knew to be Troy's.

"Don't drop me." I said in a low voice.

"Never." Troy whispered in my ear. After a couple seconds Troy put me down and took off the blindfold. Sitting there in front of me was a 2007 silver Lexus SC 430. I just couldn't help but scream. I turned and hugged my parents.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I said hugging them even more. "I love it."

"Troy is the one that picked it out." My dad said looking at Troy. I looked at Troy and he smiled, I ran over and hugged him. I loved the feeling of having his strong arms around me.

"Thank you, I love it." I said, when we pulled apart and he smile again but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I wonder what has him upset. "Do you want to go for a ride with me?" I asked him.

"Sure, lets go." He said. I walked over the car and got in. I went to put the key in the ignition and realized, I had no key. I looked at me parents, as to say 'where are the keys?' and they pointed to Troy who pulled out a box with a little bow on top.

"Wow, you are just full of surprises tonight aren't you." I said.

"And I'm not done." He said with a smile. "You still haven't got my present." I put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

"So, what is my present." I asked him.

"You will have to wait 'til later." He said.

"Oh come on that is not fair." I said turning the corner. I have had my drivers license for almost a week. "Question." I said after a moment of silence.

"And what would that be?" Troy asked.

"My parents are going to bring my gram home after the party. They will be gone almost 2 hours and you know I hate to be alone. Especially at night." I said hoping to get my hint.

"If you are asking me to stay with you then the answer is 'yes'" He said looking at me.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled back in the drive way.

"How was it?" Taylor said coming up to me as I got out of the car.

"It was great." I said and we both squealed. I walked around and talked to people for almost and hour. It was almost 10:00 and people started to leave. After everyone was gone I gave my gram a kiss goodbye and she got in the car. I hugged my parents and said 'thank you' one more time. They gave me a kiss and thanked Troy for staying with me and said they would be by 12:00. I watched them drive out of the driveway with a feeling in my stomach.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmsmhsmhsmhsm**

Well I hope you all like it and as you can tell something big is going to happen soon. But not next. Next is what Troy and Gabi do with 2 hours alone. And don't worry I am keeping it PG. Just a little fluff. But sadly they don't get together yet. But don't worry, It wouldn't be my High School Musical fan fiction if they didn't get together. (lol)


	4. Staying Over

I'm back with another chapter. I hope you are enjoying so far.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"So what do you want to do Troy?" I asked him when I walked back in the door.

"Not sure, everything is cleaned up, so I don't know." He said looking around the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked him after a couple minutes of silence.

"Sure." He said with no emotion. Something was bothering him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why don't you pick the movie and I will get drinks and popcorn." I said.

"Ok." He replied.

"Just remember nothing scary, you know how I get." I said with a smile walking in the kitchen to get the popcorn.

**(Troy's POV)**

I heard Ella in the kitchen making the popcorn and I was hurt. I always knew that she wouldn't like me, but I had some hope. And then she went and told me she didn't like me. I have to admit it really hurt. But I decided that I wasn't going to change around her. I also decided that I was going to give her the present.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

When I walked back in the living room Troy wasn't there.

"Troy." I said trying to find him.

"Yea." He said as he walked in the front door and shut it.

"I thought you left."

"No, I just had to run to the car for your present." He said with a smile.

"Can I have it?" I asked him looking all innocent.

"Yes you can." He said pulling a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "I hope you like it." He said. I opened to box to reveal a velvet box. I opened it to find a gold necklace with 'G' pendent with rhinestones in it.

"Troy, it is gorgeous." I said looking at him with a smile.

"I am glad you like it." He said returning the smile.

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked him taking the necklace out of the velvet box.

"Anything for you, Ella." He said taking the necklace from my hands. I hurried up and turned around so he would not see me blush. When he got it hooked I turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much. It is beautiful." I said sliding my fingers over the 'G'. "So what movie, did you pick." I asked him.

"Beauty and the Beast." He said taking the disc out of the case.

"You never watch that movie with me." I said looking at him confused.

"Well…I know it is you favorite movie and today is your birthday." He said sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to him and lead my head on his shoulder. Five minutes into the movies I slide further down the couch and lay my head on his right knee. Troy put his arm around me and I felt myself blush. It felt so good to be in his arms. Even if it wasn't the way I wanted it to be. At about 1:35 I woke up to Troy shacking me.

"Ella, you have to get up, there is someone at the door." He said. I sat up and Troy went to answer the door as I lay back down and closed me eyes but listened to Troy and who ever was at the door. "Hello." He said answering the door.

"Hello," came a male voice. "We are looking for Gabriella Montez." The man said.

"Ella," Troy said waking over to me. "Ella, you have to get up, the police men want to talk to you." As he said police men the feeling in my stomach came back and I sat up and Troy say back down next to me. The police men took off there hats and sat down on the love seat across the couch.

"Miss Montez, we would like to talk to you about your parents." One of the police men said.

"Where are they? Are they ok?" I said shooting questions at the men looking for Troy's hand. When I finally found it, he squeezed it letting me know he was there.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your parents were in an accident." He said looking upset. I felt the tears starting to come to my eye and I felt another squeeze from Troy.

"Where are they? Are they ok?" I said shooting out the same questions again.

"I sorry but they died on impact." He said and I sobbed. I turned and cried in Troy's shoulder as he held me and rubbed my back. "I know this is a hard time, but we need you to come down to the coroners office, to identify the bodies." He said and I sobbed harder.

"Could you give us a moment?" I heard Troy ask the officers.

"Sure, we will be outside." He told Troy. "Gabriella will have to make the decision of weather to go to the coroners tonight or in the morning."

"Ok." I heard Troy say and the front door open and close. "Ella." Troy said trying to get my attention. I looked up at him and I could see that he had tears in his eyes also.

"Troy, my parents are died." I said sobbing again.

"I know Ella, I know." He said taking my hands and squeezing them. "Now, I know this is soon and all but you have to make a decision, do you want to go to the coroners tonight or tomorrow?" He said with soft eyes. I felt the tears stream down my down my face not wanting to stop.

"I will go tonight and get it over with." I said wiping the tears. "Will you come with me?" I asked him.

"I won't leave your side." He said standing up and giving me his hand.

"Thank you Troy." I said hugging him a falling into another sob as her continued to hold me. We walked out to the officers and told them we were going tonight. Troy said he would follow the officers in his car. Troy opened the car door for me and got in on his side. We drove in silence except for my occasional sob. When we got to the coroners a woman led us to a room with to metal bed with bodies coved by blankets.

"Ella, do you want me to do this for you?" Troy asked.

"No, I can do this." I said to him trying to stop the tears. I walked away from Troy to where the woman was standing. She uncovered a body and there lay my dead mother. I fell to my knees crying hysterically. The next thing I knew I felt two big arms wrap around me. Knowing they were Troy's I relaxed in his arms and cried even harder. Troy carried me to the chairs he was sitting in earlier and set me down. He walked over to where the lady was now standing at the other table. She lifted the blanket and I saw Troy close his eyes and nod that that was indeed my father. He walked over to me and I saw a tear fall down his face. He sat down next to me and hugged me tightly while I cried.

After about 5 minutes of crying we stood up and walked to Troy's car. We got in and Troy started to drive.

**(Troy's POV)**

"I am really sorry Ella." I said, I didn't know what to say to her. I looked at her and she nodded and leaned her head on the side window. "Ella, would you like to stay at my house tonight?" I asked her not wanting to stay in that house right know. I looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep.

When we had gotten to my house, I walked to the passenger side of the car and picked her up bridle style. I walked in the house knowing that my parents where going to go off on me for being home so late, but I didn't care. I walked in the door and sure enough there was my parents sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Troy what are you doing home so late?" Came my father's loud voice.

"Shhh." I said pointing to Ella.

"Troy," My mom said with a soft voice, "What is Gabriella doing here."

"Hold on, let me go put her in my room and I will be right down." I said walking up to my room. I lay Ella down in my bed and took her shoes off for her. I covered her up and gave her a simple kiss at the top of her head. I looked at her and could see her tear stained cheeks. I wanted to take her pain away. I hated seeing her like this. I walked back down stairs and saw my parents worried face.

"Troy, what happened." Came my mom's soft voice. "Where is Gabi's parents?" Knowing that the answer to that question, was the one that was causing Ella so much, brought tears to my eyes.

"There died." I said looking at there shocked faces.

"Oh my god, what happened?" My mom said panicked.

"They were in a car accident, they died on impact." I said with no emotion.

"Oh my god." This came from my dad.

"Now it has been a long night, so I am going to go sleep on the floor." I said giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night hunny." My mom said after me. I walked back up stairs to the linen closet and got a blanket and pillow. I opened my door to my dark room and lay down next to my bed.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I liked it or if it turned out ok, but I hope you liked it. I will try and update within the week.


	5. The Question

Ok, here is another chapter, I hope it is good and that you all like it. Thank you all for the reviews.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**(Still Troy's POV)**

I woke up in the middle of the night to a noise. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 3:45. I heard the noise again and knew it was coming from Ella. She was crying in her sleep.

"Ella, Ella, wake up." I said giving her a gentle shake. She finally opened her and looked at me with tears streaming down her face. She didn't say anything to me, she just fell into my arms and sobbed uncontrollably. I sat there smoothing her brown hair and whispering soothing things in her ear. When her sob finally subsided she looked back up at me.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

After I stopped crying Troy cupped my face with his hands. He wiped my tears with his thumb. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ella, what happened." He asked me after a couple seconds.

"I had a dream, that I watched my parents die. It was horrible Troy. I was right there and I saw everything. I saw my parents face, they looked so scared." I said trying to hold back the tears again.

"Its all over now. Just lay back down and get some sleep." He told me as I lay down. He pushed the hair out of my face with such a gentle touch. He was about to get off the bed when I asked him not to.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him as I slid over and made room for him next to me. He got back on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed in his arms and took a deep breath. "Thank you Troy, for everything." I told him.

"Anything for you Ella." He told me and I felt him kiss the top of my head. After about half and hour, I feel asleep, knowing that Troy would be here for me, through everything.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm **

The next morning when I woke up, Troy was still sleeping next to me. I slowly turned around and lay my head on his chest. After about five minutes I watched Troy's eyes flutter open and he gave a small smile in my direction.

"Morning." He said a little groggy. "Are you feeling better?" He asked me.

"Not really." I said still laying on his chest. "I don't know what I am going to do with out my mom an dad." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I said the words. "I miss them so much." I said letting the tears fall. Troy just wrapped his arms around me tighter. "I don't know where I am going to go. My whole family lives in other states. I don't want to leave my school and my friends, and you." I said looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You know , you could stay here. You could sleep in the guest room. We could make it your own room." He said smiling down on me.

"What about your parents?" I asked hoping he wouldn't decide something like that with out his parents.

"I could talk to them later. They will let you stay, they love you." Troy said.

"I don't want to be a burden." I said.

"You won't be a burden. I promise, ok." He said still trying to convince me to stay.

"Thank you, I would like that." I said giving him a faint smile.

**(Troy's POV)**

I was doing everything I could to convince to convince Ella to stay. I didn't want to see her go. I really loved her. I want to tell her, but I don't think know is a good time. I mean she did just loose her parents. I guess I just won't tell her.

"Why don't we head down for breakfast?" I asked her trying to think about something other than her not liking me.

"Sure, that would be great." She said sad like. We started down the stairs to the kitchen.

**(Gabriella's POV) **

I knew that Troy had told his parents about my parents, so I knew that they would treat me really different. I wasn't looking forward to it, cause I knew that if they talked about it, I was going to cry.

"Troy." I said as we started to head down the stairs.

"Yea," He said looking worried.

"I'm scared." I said looking at him.

"Of what?" He said taking one of my hands.

"People are going to treat me different." I said looking at him.

"Well Ella, people are going to treat you different no matter what." He said squeezing my hand. "But remember, I will be here for you." He said looking at me.

"Thank you Troy, for everything. I know I have said that a lot, but I really mean it." I said playing with the ring on my finger.

"I know." He said giving my shoulders a squeeze and we started down the stairs. When we got to the bottom I knew I was going to cry again. I saw the look in their eyes and they were going to tell me they were sorry and all that mumbo jumbo. I was just going to try and keep the tears in this time. I couldn't rely on Troy for the rest of my life. I wish I could. But I know he does not feel the same way about me, so what could I do.

"Oh Gabi, we are so sorry." Came the voice of Mrs. Bolton as she came and gave me hug.

"Yea Gabriella, we are truly sorry." This was Jack, Troy's dad. I could feel the tears coming. I looked at Troy and I could see the sympathetic look in his face.

"Well how about breakfast." Came Troy's voice out of the blue.

"That would be good." Troy's mom said looking over at Troy and hurrying to the cupboard. "Would like breakfast Gabi?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said looking at Troy. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him.

'No problem' he mouthed back.

I sat through breakfast listening to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton say things like 'this is terrible' and 'poor Gabi'. I just wanted them to shut up. I was looking down at my plate, playing with my food when I felt a hand lace his fingers through mine. I looked up and say that Troy was looking at me. I gave him a small smile and then used my other hand to hold up my head. After breakfast Troy looked at me and I knew that he was going to talk to his parents.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you?" He said. 'I knew, curse my brains.' I yelled in my head. I really didn't want to be a burden, and I didn't want Troy to put his parents on the spot.

"Yes Troy." Jack said.

"Well. I was wondering, well since Gabi… I mean she doesn't, and school…I mean can she…?" Troy said, or spat out, or what ever he did.

"Troy, you are making no scene." Annie, his mom said looking at him confused.

"Well…" He started.

"Troy, I think you should start with something different. Last time you stated with 'well' no one could understand you." Jack said.

"Jack!" Annie said looking at his as if he had blood in his shirt. "Troy, is obviously trying to ask us something important." She said. "Go on Troy." She said looking at him.

"Okay, Gabi has no where to go." He said looking at me. "Her only relatives live in other states. Her friends are here, her school is here, and we are starting junior year. She can't leave." He said pleading a little.

"What are you asking Troy?" His mom asked.

"Well we could make the guest room her own." He said looking at his dad.

"Look Troy, Gabi," He said looking between them. "This is a big decision. Your mom and I will have to sleep on this." He said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Thank you dad." Troy said.

"Ok Troy, why don't you bring Gabi to her house and get an over night bag, she can stay the night to night." Annie said.

"Ok, we will be back later." Troy said standing and walking behind me to the car. The car ride to my house was silent. When we got there Troy opened the door for me. I got out and looked at the house, I didn't want to look at the house, but I couldn't turn away.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I hope you guys like it. I will try to get another chapter up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. If anyone has any suggestions of what I could do to fill up some chapters, please tell me.


	6. Getting Caught

Thanks everyine for all the reviews, I appriciate it. I will be updating my net chapter in a couple days. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"Ella, are you ok." Troy said walking up to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, I'm ok." I said looking at him.

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked.

"Yea, I think so." I said and we both headed to the front door. I got my house key out of the floor pot that was next to the door. I unlocked the door and ust stood there. I was hopping that by some mirical my mom and dad would be waiting on the other side of the door, waiting to ground me cause I had stayed out with Troy all night.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I heard Troy ask.

"Yea." I said then reached for the door. Slowly opening the door, I barly breathed. When the door was finally open I walked to the living room. There were pictures all over the wall. Me when I was younger, me and all my friends. But the ones that stuck out the most where the ones of me and my parents, or the ones from my parents wedding. I could feel the tears well up again in my eyes. I felt Troy touch my shoulder and I looked up at him. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tears away.

"Are you sure you want to do this know?" He asked.

"I have to." I said letting my face relax in his hand. I started to back away and walk up the stairs to my room. It felt differet walking up there knowing it would be one of my last time. I opened my door and took a step inside. It didn't look different but it felt different. I got some clothes and things that I would need for the rest of the week. I walked to the bathroom that was in my room and got my makeup and all that good stuff. I wanted to go to my parents room and get something. I was a little scared. I knew I was going to break, but I did it anyways. I put my bag at the top of the stairs and started to my parents room. The door was open alittle and I could see the light coming from the window. I took a step closer and put my hand on the door knob.

**(Troy's POV)**

Ella was having a had time walking in the door. She just stood there. I tried to get her to turn away and leave this for later, but she told me she was fine. When we walked in the house she looked scared, like she was hoping for something more. Ella walked up the stairs and I stayed down and waited for her. I looked at the pictures on the wall of Ella and her family. There was a picture of Ella when she was 2 or 3. She was really cute in her little pink puffy dress. The next picture was of her parents on their wedding day. They looked really happy. I wish that I could tell Ella how I felt about her, and one day we could look like that, but I knew that that was a far fetch. I looked at the stairs to see if Ella was coming down yet, she was taking a long time.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I opened the door and looked at my parents neat room. The bed was made at is always was. There was no clothes on the floor. All the pictures were in the right place. Even the bathroom was clean and smelled lemony fresh. I walked to the walk-in closet and opened the door and walked through gently touching every piece of clothing. I could feel the tears threatning to fall so I walked out and walked over to the dresser. I saw pictures of their wedding day and me growing up. I saw how happy and in love they were. I finally let the tears fall one at a time. I walked over to the bed and lay down when all the tears started to come at once and realization really hit me. I was never going to see my parents again. My mom and me werent going shopping for prom dresses. She wasn't going to help me with my hair on my wedding day and my dad wasn't going to walk me down the isle. My children were not going to know their grandparents. I was crushed. Everything I had dreamed of was ending. My prom, my wedding...my life.

**(Troy's POV) **

Ella was taking a really long time, so I decided to walk up and make sure she was ok. I walked up the stairs and looked in her bedroom and saw that she was not there. I looked in the direction of her parents room and saw the door ajar and heard Ella crying inside. I walked in to see Ella curlled up on the bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow. I walked over and lay on the bed next to her and pulled her near me so her back was against my chest and I helled her there. Her sobbs were uncontrolable and she was shaking. It hurt me so much to see her this way. I wanted to take the pain away from her. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to do so much that I counld't, so I lay there with my arms around the women I love until her sobs subsided and her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I looked at her and breathed in her sweet smell. She selled of vanilla and cherries and I loved it. I looked at her sleeping until I fell asleep with my arms still around Ella.

**(Gabriella's POV) **

As I lay there crying I felt the bed move, then a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me to him. I was laying against his warm chest and I could feel his chest moving up and down as he was breathing. It felt really good to be in his arms. I kept crying and didn't say anything to him, until I fell asleep.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

When I woke up, I felt the same arms around me that I did when I fell asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:49. I have been sleeping for 4 hours. I rolled over on my other side and looked at his soft face. He was sleeping and I did not want to wake him up, so I lay back down next to him. I must have moved a little much because the next thing I knew I was looking in the ocean blue eyes of Troy.

"Hi." Was all he said taking one arm away from me. Still looking at me he lay on his back, keeping his other arm there the whole time.

"Hi." I said as I moved closer and lay my head on his chest. I could hear him heart beating. I loved laying like this, like we were actually dating, when in all reality he he was just my best friend that I loved that did not love me the same way.

"Did you sleep well?" I heard him ask. As he put the other arm back around me.

"As good as its going to get." I said. "How 'bout you?" I asked.

"I was ok." Was all he said. I could tell he was looking at me when I closed my eyes again. "Are you tired?" He asked me.

"A little." I said answering his question. "Troy..." I said getting his attention.

"Yes Ella." He said sending chills up my spine.

"Would you help me with the funeral arrangments and things like that?" I asked him hoping he would say 'yes'.

"Of course." He said. "I told you, you were not going through this alone." He said as I felt a tear escape. He wiped away the tear with his thumb and looked at me.

"Do you think our friends know?" I asked him.

"They could have scene it on the news. And if one person saw it, they all no." He said looking at me.

"I hope so, I really do want to go through with telling them." I said as a couple more tears came and Troy was there to stop them.

"I know, if they don't know and you don't want to tell them, I could." He said.

"Thank you, Troy." I said. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as I looked up at him. I wanted so bad to kiss him and know that it actually meant something to not only me but him as well. I just lay me hed back on his chest as he held me with both ams.

**(Meanwhile)**

'knock knock knock' Mrs. Bolton walked over to the door after cleaning up breakfast. When she opened the door she saw Troy's bestfriend Chad with his girlfriend Taylor who had wet eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton." Chad said speaking first.

"Hi Chad, Taylor." Mrs. Bolton said with as much of a smile as she could.

"Mrs. Bolton, is the news right, are Gabi's parents, you know." Taylor said, afraid that if she said it it would be true. The single tear that fell down Mrs. Bolton said it all.

"Yes Taylor. They died in a car accident last night on there way home." She said wipping the tear away.

"Is Troy here?" Chad asked holding Taylor's hand.

"No he isn't. Last time I knew he and Gabriella went over to her house to get some clothes. She is going to be staying her a while." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton." Taylor said as she turned around to walk to Chad's car.

"No problem." Mrs. Bolton said before shutting the door. Chad opened the door for Taylor and got in on his side. They began their drive over to Gabi's house.

"This is so sad." Taylor said. "I mean Gabi must be crushed."

"I know, but we know Troy is taking good care of her. He wouldn't let the girl he loved break and just sit there and watch." Chad said talking about his best friend.

"Your right." Taylor said as Chad pulled into the driveway. They walked up to the door hand in hand and knock on the door. There was no answer so they knoced again.

"Maybe they loft already." Taylor said.

"No both Troy's and Gabi's car is here." Chad said pointing at the cars in the driveway. "Maybe they are just up stairs." Chad said as he tried the door and it opened. They walked in side and looked around but saw no one. They started up the stairs and looked in Gabi's room but they weren't there either. They walked to Gabi's parents room. Chad pushed open the door and his eyes widened when he saw Troy and Gabi in bed together with Troy's arms around Gabi.

**(Gariella's POV) **

I was still laying on Troy when I heard the front door open and close, but I thought that is was just my imagination.

"Are we interupting something?" I heard from the door way that was not Troy's. I was so startled that if Troy's arms were around me I would have gone 5 feet in the air. Me and Troy looked up at the same time and saw Chad and Taylor there. Chad had an evil look on his face, and I blushed knowing what he was thinking.

"No." I heard Troy say nonchalantly.

"Well it sure looks like it." Chad said between me and Troy.

"Well nothing was going on. We were just laying here talking. Is that a crime?" Troy asked looking hard at Chad.

"No I guess not." Chad said but I knew he was going to bring this matter up again. Taylor walked closer to me and I could see the she had been crying.

"Gabi..." She said. "I heard about you mom and dad." She said and probly for the millionth time today was about to cry. "I am so sorry." She said as she came up to hug me. I could feel the tears blockading my vision but I feel into her arms.

"Yea Gabs, I'm sorry to. How you holding up?" Chad asked when Taylor let go of me.

"No too well." I said leaning up against Troy who was know sitting up. I watched Chad's eyes dance looking at us and I just rolled my eyes. I wipped the tears away that had broken free. "It's been hard." I said.

"Is there anything we can do, anything you need?" Taylor asked.

"Well me and Troy are going to be doing the funeral arrangments and that stuff. But if you could tell our friends for me. I really don't want to cry anymore, even though I know I am going to." I said looking at her.

"We can tell our friends for you. Is that all?" Chad asked still looking at the way Troy and I were sitting.

"Yea, thats all." I said.

"Well how about..." Troy started looking at the clock, "dinner." He said. "I mean we did miss lunch."

"Why did you guys miss lunch." Chad asked with a look on his face.

"We fell asleep." I said.

"Where, here?" Chad asked pointing to the bed with a look on his face the said 'yea, right, sleeping.'

"Yes here, and we were sleeping Chad God." Troy said thinking the same thing I was.

"Ok lets go get dinner, just us." Taylor said walking out of the room with Chad in tow. Almost out of sight Chad turned and looked at us as if we would have started a huge make out sesion as soon as he turned. When he was finally gone I looked at Troy.

"I don't know Troy, if I can handle. What if I break, in public?" I said with a worried face.

"It'll be ok El, I will be there for you, I promise." He said wipping away the marks of tears away with his thumb. He stood up and held out his hand for me to hold. I took his hand and gave him a small smile. We walked to the top of the stairs hand in hand. He grabbed my bag that was at the top of the stairs, never letting go of my hand. We got half way to the bottem of the stairs when we let go of each others hand. We both knew that if Chad saw he was going to think we were together. We decided to go to El Dorando's, the East High hang out. Everyone went there after school or on Fridays. Chad and Taylor took Chad's car to the resturante, while me and Troy took another.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Well there is another chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be dinner and movies, but if anyone has suggestions on something I could do please let me know.


	7. The Resturant

Well I hope that everyone has liked so far. Here is the next chapter.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmshsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

When we got to the resturant we got to a table quckly, there wasn't many people there. And luckly no one from East High was there. If someone had seen the news, they would most likely come up to me and I knew I was going to end up crying. Taylor and Chad kept saying they were sorry and that was bad enough. I looked at Troy and he gave me a sympathetic look as I swallowed the lump in my thoat as the waitress came to get our drinks.

"Can I have a sprite, please?" Taylor asked.

"Sure thing sweetheart, and what about you young man?" The waitress asked turning to Chad.

"I'll have the same." He said.

"And you?" She said turning to Troy.

"Coke, please?" He said.

"Sure thing, and for you sweety?" She said to me.

"I just have a water." I said looking up at her. I knew she could tell I have been crying because she looked at me sympatheticly.

"Ok then." She said. "I will bring that right up." She turned around and disapeered into the kitchen. When she came back she had the drinks. She handed them to us and looked at me. She gave a small smile and once again I felt the lump in my throat grow.

"What can I get you all to eat?" She asked. Chad ordered the steak, Troy the cheeseburger, Taylor the blt sandwhich, and I ordered a small saled. The waitress walked back to the kitchen to get out meals. She came back and handed out the plates and walked away. There was little convrsations going on around me but I wasn't paying any attention to them. I could see out of the corner of my eye Taylor and Troy keep looking at me with sympathetic looks. I could feel the tears threatning to fall. I couldn't eat, I sat there and played with my food trying to forget.

'"Ella?" I head Troy say and I looked at him. "Are you ok?" He asked and I felt the tears fall down my face one after another. Troy just took me in his arms and held me. "SHH, Ella, everything is going to be ok." He wispered in my ear. I really wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't. I mean my parents are gone, and I will never see them again. Thinking this just made me cry harder and I continued to sob. I looked up and around me and realized everyone in the resturant was looking at me. Though there was not many people in the resturant, I still paniked and did the first thing I could think of. I got up and ran out the door. I heard Troy yell my name and I knew he would follow me. I got to the corner and kept running. I didn't stop until I got to the park and sat on the swing, crying. I heard someone walk up and knew it was Troy. He stood behind me and started to lightly push. "Ella," he started softly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," I said. "I mean no, I don't know." I said and started to cry, again. He stop the swing and walked in front of me kneeling.

"I know this is going to be hard Ella. But I promise you with all my being that I will be there for you every step of the way." He said wiping my tears away.

**(Troy's POV)**

She looked up at me and I realized I wanted so bad to kiss her. I knew that it would probably make things worse. Her loosing her parents and all. And I knew it could never happen. I mean she is the one that said she didn't have feelings for me. I guess I would just have to live with knowing there could never be an us.

"Thank you Troy." She said to me. "It's just so hard. I mean there is so many things that I can't do with my parents. Like my dad can't walk me down the isle on my wedding day." She said looking at me. Hearing her talk about her wedding day hurt me.

"I know it's hard." I said. "Why don't we go back to my house and get some hot chocolate and watch a movie?" I asked, seeing that the clouds were turning black and it was going to rain soon.

"I would like that." She said giving me a small smile.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

Walking back to Troy's car I got cold wearing only my blue baby t and I started to shiver. I guess Troy saw, because the next thing I knew his jacket was wrapped around my shoulders. I looked at him and smiled.

"You looked cold." He said.

"Thank you." I said and we finshed our walk back to his car. When we got back to his house his parents said they wanted to talk to me.

"I will wait downstairs for you." Troy said as he started down to the basement.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" I said walking over to the island in the middle of their kitchen and sitting down.

"Gabriella, I know this is hard, but we need to talk about the arrangments." Mrs. Bolton said. I looked down at my hands knowing that this was coming.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." I said looking at them.

"We cn help you, Gabi." Mr Bolton said.

"Thank you." I said.

"So Gabi, when would you like to have the wake and the funeral?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Never, but if I had to choose a date, I would have to say the wake this thursday and then the funeral right after." I said hoping that that was ok.

"Ok and we can have the reseption after here." Mr. Bolton said. I gave him a small smile thankful that him and his wife are willing to help me.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." I said looking between the two.

"And Gabriella, we will handle everything else. The flowers and the caskets, if that is ok with you?" Mrs. Bolton said looking at me with soft eyes.

"That would be great and thank you again." I said.

"You'r welcome." They said as I started to get up.

"And Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton started.

"Yes?"

"We are truley sorry." She said. "We have know your parents for so long, and it hurts us to know that they are gone. I can't imagine what you are going through." She said and I saw a couple tears come to her as well as I felt them come to mine.

"Thank you." I said and turned to go down the stairs as the tears filled my eyes. When I got to the bottom Troy was looking at me and I knew he could see the tears. He motioned for me to come sit beside him, and I did. He wrapped his arm aound my shoulder and I leanded into him and he pushed play on the remote to start the movie.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

When I woke up, I realized I was sleeping next to Troy, and it was the next morning. He looked so peacful in his sleep. I know I have thought this many times before, but hey, he does. I laid my head on his chest and took a deep sigh. My parents were going to be lowered into the ground in two days and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried not to cry at the thought of it. I have cried so much in the last couple days. I hoped that once school started in 2 weeks that people wouldn't treat me different. I was going to end up crying and I can't crying anymore. Most my relatives were coming in today. They were going to stay in a hotel on the outskirts of town.

I sat there thinking that my parents have been gone for almost 4 days. It feels like yesterday. I keep seeing it in my head, not that I was there, but I keep picturing what the officers said to me. I kept pictureing the looks they had on there faces.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" A voice said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Not long." I said looking up at him.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know?"

"We could go get your car." He said looking at me.

"I don't know, it was a gift from them. It just wouldn't feel right. Its going to bring back to many memories." I said looking in his eyes.

"Gabriella," he said, and I knew he wan't kiding around. He never brought out my full name. "I know it is so soon and all, but your parents wouldn't want you like this. They wouldn't want you to give up the car, you life. They would want you to be happy." He said looking at me. I thought to my self that I couldn't be happy. I know its childish but Troy dosen't love me. How can I be happy?

"I know, but its hard." I said.

"I'm not asking you to go skipping throught thr halls today, but I hate seeing you like this." He said and at that point I wanted to kiss him.

"I guess we could go get the car." I said. "If thats ok?" I said.

"Yea, that fine."

"Is it ok if I take a shower first?" I asked him.

"Yea go ahead." He said as I got up and walked to the bathroom. The warmth of the water felt good. When I got out and me and Troy drove to my house, there was a pile of things on my front porch. When we walked up I saw that there was cards and pics. I wanted to cry, there was so many, from my parents friends, and people in the neighborhood. People loved my parents and they cared. I realized I would never really be alone. Troy and I picked up all the things and brought them in the kitchen to look through them. After about a half an hour the was knock at the front door. Troy went to the door and opened they door.

"Where is she?!" I heard one of my best friends Kelsi say. 

"In the kitchen." I heard him say. Then next thing I knew all of closest friends were running into the kitchen. I was lifted to my feet and hugged by everyone. Kelsi and her boyfriend Jason Cross said they were sorry. Ryan and his girlfriend Martha said they would do anything for me. Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's boyfriend baked me cookies.

"God, Zeke do you live in the kitchen or something. For every acation you have something made. You brought brownies to home comeing." Jason said as everyone laughed, including me. I felt alittle good laugh again. I looked over at Troy to see that he was leaning against the door frame looking at me and I smiled at him.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Well I hope you guys like it so far. I'm alittle stuck and not sure what to put. I know where I want to story to go, but getting to that point is my problem. So if anyone has any idea of what they could do then please tell me.

P.S. All spelling mistakes are made by me, I know I stink at spelling, I am working on it.


	8. AN

A/N

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Hey everyone, sorry to say this but it is going to a while before I update anything. Not that I had many stories and not that they were that good but...anyways, my laptop crashed and I have to rewrite my whole story. I had it completely finished and now its gone. : ( So sad, anyways...it is going to be a while, but once I get my laptop back I will update as soon as possible.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Well if anyone has any ideas for what I can do when I get back please help...that way I can get it done a little faster.

Jess


	9. The Answer

Well I am back with chapter 8, and for those of you who are reading thank you for being pacitant. I just hope that the wait was worth it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop that this story was typed on.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I woke up the next morning smelling eggs and bacon. I changed from my pajamas and walked down stairs to see everyone there but Troy.

"Good morning Mrs. Bolton, Mr. Bolton." I said sitting at the island. "Where's Troy?"

"The bone head is still sleeping." Mr. Bolton said. "If you would like you can go and wake him up." As he said that I couldn't help but smile and think about the ways I could do this. 

"I think I can do that." I said getting up and walkign up the stairs to Troy's room. I turned the handel and slowly pushed open the door. I stood at the foot of his bed and watch his chest move up and down for a moment before I walked of to the side of the bed and leaned down close to him.

"Fire." I yelled as loud as I could in his ear. He threw the blanket it off of him and sat up it the blink if a light. I couldn't help but laugh as he looked around the room and his eyes landed me and he did not look happy.

"Oh so you think that was funny do you?" He said getting up for the bed and I realized for the first time he was only wearing boxers. I looked him up and down and wanted so bad to touch his chest.

"Yes, actually I thought it was." I said between laughs. He started after me and I ran down the stairs. His parents had relocated to the living room so I ran aroung the island. When Troy was about to catch up his father walked in and we both stopped.

"You know you two act like a buch of five year olds." He said and I couldn't help but blush. "Why don't you two go up and get ready for your day." As me and Troy walked back up the stairs Troy kept poking me in the back.

"Would stop it?" I said turning around and laughing at him.

"Fine." He said putting his hands up and walking to his room. I walked to mine and did my make up and hair. As I walked back down the stairs Mr and Mrs. Bolton yelled for me to come in the living room.

"Gabriella, could we please talk to you." Mrs. Bolton said in a soft voice that made me nervouse.

"Yes." I said sitting on the couch.

"Gabi, me and Jack have talked about this long and hard and we have decided that we would be honourd to turn the guest room to your room." She finished with smile.

"Are you serious?" I said with a huge smile as they nodded. I leaped up and hugged the two of them. "Thank you so much." I said backing away from them. "Does Troy know?" I asked.

"No, we thought you could be the one to tell him." Mr. Bolton said. "He is outside waiting for you." He said before I turned to walk out the door.

**(Meanwhile**

"Jack come look at this." Mrs. Bolton said looking out her kitchen window.

"What?"

"Look." She said pointing out the window. "They look so happy together."

"I know, I just wish Troy would tell Gabi how he feels. She is great for him." Jack Bolton said looking out to Troy and Gabriella.

"Ya, I just they would realize how much they really love each other."

**(Gabriella's POV)**

Once I opened the door Troy looked in my direction with a worried look. He gave me a look that said 'Well, can you stay?' At that moment I ran to him and he opened his arms, cought me, and twirled me in the air.

"So...you can stay?" He said in a questionly manor.

"Yes, they said I could stay." I said as he hugged me close to him and I leaned into his shoulder.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked me when we pulled away from the hug.

"I don't know, you?" I asked.

"Well, I tink we should go get your car."

"What are you tired of being my driver?" I said looking up at him.

"No, no, its not that, I just thought you would want to drive yourself around thats all." He said getting a little defensive.

"Troy, chill, I was just kiding, and ya, we could go my car." I said as we headed to his car. "Do you think this is ok?" I said breaking the silence when we were almost to my house.

"What?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Taking the car."

"Its yours." He said looking at me with a funny look.

"Ya, but my parents gave it to me...it doesn't feel right." I said looking out the window avoiding eye contact with him.

"Do be crazy, your parents would want you to have it." He said pulling into the driveway.

"Ya probably." I said getting out of the car and getting my keys out of my purse. I got in the car and took a deep breath. I know I was over reacting, but it did feel alittle wrong.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs

**(Troy's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, I walked down and ate a bowl of cereal. I sat staring at the bowl thinking. Today was the day. I was going to tell Ella how I feel. I was going to take her to dinner and maybe a movie and I was going to tell her.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning it was the the shrilling ring of my cell next to my head. I looked at the clock and saw that is was 6:45 in the morning.

"Whoever is calling me at this time of the morining, sure as hell better have a good reason as to why." I said sleepishly into the phone.

"Wow, is that how you always answer your phone?" The voice said on the other line. My eyes widened as I realized who was calling.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Well I hoped everyone like, and again I am really sorry about the wait. Please review and tell me what you think.

Up next - The funeral (but it does not play a big part really. Weird her parents die and the funeral isnt big, but oh well, it didn't really fit in the story, lol)

Also...I have a few questions.

1) Should the phone call be from a far away relative that wants to take Gabriella from Albuquerque, and Troy. Or should it be Taylor, asking Gabriella to the mall, keeping her from hearing Troy's confession.

2) Another, I have been few difficulties trying to figure this one out. Should Gabriella make Taylor go to the bar and get completely wasted, causing Taylor to call Troy because she cant handle Gabriella. Or should Troy do something stupid causeing Gabriella to do something stupid that would make her confess her love towards Troy.


	10. The Mall

Well first off, I want to thank everyone for all of there wonderful ideas as to what to do with this chap. Secondly, I hope that everyone likes how the story goes, and if you don't I am really sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"Wow, is that how you always answer your phone?" The voice said on the other line. My eyes widened as I realized who was calling.

"Oh my god, Taylor it is like 6:45 what are doing up at this hour." I said laughing. (sorry, I know that was stupid, but it was to only way I could have a little suspence. LOL)

"I had to ask you something."

"And you couldn't wait til a normal hour. I mean come on, you are never out of bed until at least noon." I laughed again.

"Well the brats are sick and woke me up with all the crying." She said refuring to her 3 year old twin brothers, Alex and Adam.

"Way to be a big sis Tay, so what do you want?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me, do a little school shopping?"

"Sure that would be cool, what time?" I asked her.

"How about in an hour?" She asked me.

"Ya sure, that would be enough time to take a shower and get ready."

"Ok, I will come pick you up, see you then."

"See you then." I said hanging up the phone. I got up and took a shower and got ready of fun before tomarrow. I knew that I was going to cry my last tears tomarrow and hopefully Troy would be there for me. I walked down the stairs to see Troy staring very hard at his cereal. I walked over and sat down across from him and he still did not look up. "Is that smoke I see, are you thinking to hard." I said getting his attention.

"What, oh hey Ella." He said smiling at me.

"So, what's got you thinking so hard?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He said. "So what are you doing today?" He said looking a little anxious.

"Um, Taylor is coming to pick me up in a little while, and we are going to go to the mall." As I said that he looked like he got a little upset.

"Oh, cool." He said a little unsure.

"So what are you up to today?" I asked him getting a glass of water.

"Oh, I don't know, I may call Chad and see if he want's to had a little one on one." He said pushing a smile as we heard a horn honk.

"Well, that must be Taylor, I should get going." I said getting up and grabbing my purse. "I'll see you later?" I said in more of a question."

"Ya, I'll see you later." He said smiling.

**(Troy's POV)**

When Ella came in and told me that her and Taylor were going to the mall, I felt hurt. I couldn't blame her, she didn't know how I felt about her and she couldn't know that I was going to tell her today. Maybe later, I could take her to dinner and tell her there.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

"Hey Tay." I said getting in her car. "How are you?"

"I am good, you?" She asked me.

" I am ok."

"Are you ready for tomarrow?"

"No, not really, but how can you be ready for something like that?" I said looking out the window daring myself not to cry.

"Sorry," she said symapatheticly, "lets forget it and have a good day today, ok?"

"That would be good." The ride to the mall was filled with small talk about Troy, Chad, and school that is just around the cornor. When we got there we went strait to women's department in Bloomingdales. Taylor and I walked around aimlessly for about 10 minutes until I found a pink top that I thought would look great against her chocolate colored skin. I handed it to Taylor and told her try it on. As we walked to the dressing room I found more clothes and loaded her arms. As I waited her to come out, I looked through the racks of the clothes. I was looking at a blue tank when I heard a voice that I knew.

"So when are you going to tell her you love her man?" I heard the voice say.

"Who?" I heard Troy say. I looked up over the top to see Troy and Chad. 'What are they doing in Bloomingdales, in the women's section?" I said.

"Dude, don't be stupid you know who, Gabi." I shot my head back to the two when I heard my name. "When are you going to tell her you love her?" Chad say as my eyes widened.

"God Chad, when are you going to get over it, I don't love Ella in that way. We are just friends. Now can we just find your mother's birthday presant. If anyone sees us in the women's section we are screwed." He turning away from Chad.

"What ever you say Troy, but you should know, she is not going to wait forever." He said walking ahead.

"Whatever." Troy said walking after him. I turned around to see Taylor there.

"Gabi I heard, I am so sorry." She said to me.

"Why are you sorry?" I said choking back tears.

"I know how you felt about Troy."

"What are you talking about, me and Troy are friends." I said turning to look and the blue tank and wiping away a tear that had let loose.

"Gabi, it is ok, he didn't mean it." She said laying her hand on my shoulder.

"God Taylor, when are you going to get it, I dont care. We are just friends." I said getting anyoyed. I know it was childish but I started to walk away from Taylor in the direction of Troy and Chad (although I forgot they went that way.)

"Gabi don't do this." She said after me. I waved my hand back at her and walked faster out of the store as the tears finally broke free.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmshsmhsmshsmhsmshmshsmhsmshsmhsm**

Please review and tell me what you think. Good critsim is good every know and then.


	11. Not Talking

Well I am back, and here is the next chap, hope everyone like. Also I would like to thank everyone you sticking with me through my story and reviewing. It is sad to say but the story is almost over, I only have a 2 or 3 chapters left :( I would also like to say sorry to everyone for my horrible spelling. I don't think I have ever been good at spelling, but I promise I will start using spell check, lol. Well hope you enjoy.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs**

**(Troy's POV) **

I was getting really annoyed with Chad. First of all he had me in the women's department Bloomingdale's, and second he was accusing _me _of loving Ella. Which totally untrue. Ok it was a little untrue at all. Fine it is totally untrue, I was, am in love with her, and I cant help it. I was thinking that Chad was right, she wasn't going wait forever. I was deep in thought when I felt someone push passed me. The girl had brown hair and from behind her looked like Ella. She had ran passed and looked as if she had been crying. I didn't think much of it and went back to thinking of ways that I could hate Chad more. Walking back to Chad's car he said he was sorry.

"Don't worry about it dude." I said as I got in his car. The ride home was silent except for the lame music he played in his car. "Are you going to be there tomorrow?" I asked his as we pulled onto my street.

"Yea, I will be there." He said. "Well I will see you tomorrow." He said as I stepped out of the car. I walked in the house and it looked empty.

"Mom, Dad." I called into the darkness. "Ella." But there was no answer. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note that my parents left saying that they would be home around 8:30. I looked at the clock and it was only 3:45. I walked up to my room and turned on my laptop. I sat on the floor with the computer on my lap. I leaned my head on my bed and closed my eyes, and that was when I heard it.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I didn't know why I was running. What was I running from? What was I running to? I had no idea where we had parked so I just walked around the outside of the mall. I saw lights pull up behind me and I reached for my pepper spray. The car honked and I spun around. Taylor stepped out of the car and waked up to me, she put her arms around me and I started to cry, but I didn't know why. I hated when that happened, but for some reason, that started to happen a lot. I would look at something and burse into tears, the thing could have been happy and I still would have cried. After about two minutes of crying for no reason I got in Tay's car.

"He didn't mean it, Gab." She said softly into the dark car.

"Then why did he say." I said a little bitter.

"Guys don't about their feelings like girls do. That is why we last longer." She said with a chuckle. I knew she was trying to make me laugh but I just couldn't. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes. "The only thing they ever do is give each other high fives, grab each other asses, and grab each others balls." She said.

"Yea, well..." Was all I could say. We didn't talk much on the way home. "Are you mad at me?" I said looking straight at her for the first time.

"No, Gabi I'm not," She said pulling into the driveway. "I just wish that you would tell him, it is not an easy thing to bear." She said turning the car off so only the soft music played in the back ground. "Loving someone so much and not telling anybody, its not healthy." She said.

"Yea, well..." I said for the second time that night. "He already made his decision." I said getting out of the car. "You are coming tomorrow, right?" I said not wanting to be alone.

"Of course I will be there." She said with a small smile. "I will be hear in the morning to pick you up, ok?" I nodded at her and shut the door. I walked to the porch the turned to wave goodbye. She hooked back at me and walked into the house. I saw a note on the kitchen table for Troy and I that said Mr. and Mrs. Bolton would be out until 8:30. I knew Troy wasn't home, so I walked to my bedroom before he got home. I turned on my computer and signed on to AOL Instant Messenger. Nobody was on so I just left the computer on my desk and lay on my bed. I sat there for a good hour before I started to think about tomorrow. I thought about being there without Troy to comfort me. I thought about Troy not loving me the way I loved him. And I thought about my parents, the parents who loved me and gave me everything. The people I would pay them back for their love by burying them into the ground. All these things flashed through my head and I started to cry. I did not realize it at first, but them my whole body started to shake with my sobs. I heard my computer 'ding', so I sat up slowly trying to slow my tears. I walked over and saw that someone had sent me and IM. The screen said

'basketball14' has sent and IM to 'shadowed53'

'Ella?' was all it said, then there was another 'ding' 'Are you there?' I waited a moment wondering what to do. My finger went slowly to the keypad and I signed off. I walked to my bed and laid down once more, not wanting to get up until the next morning.

**(Troy's POV)**

I heard Ella crying from her bedroom. I went to get up, but saw that she was on AOL. I double clicked her screen name, when the screen popped up, I typed 'Ella?' and I waited. I heard the bed in her room squeak as she got up. I wait another minute. 'Are you there?' I typed. I wait yet again when another screen popped up and I heard the door close.

'shadowed53' has signed off.

I felt hurt. I heard her fall back onto her bed and then she started crying again. She was upset I could see that but why didn't she want to talk to me? Was she mad at me? I got off the floor and set my computer on the bed and walked to the next room. I knocked softly but there was no answer.

"Ella? I know you are in there." I said to the closed door and I heard her sniffle. "Come on Ella talk to me." I said in a pleading voice. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked thinking about today. I hadn't seen her since morning and she was talking to me then. My hand went to the door and I held my breath as I slowly turned the handle. The door was locked. I dropped my hand and walked back to my room. I lay on my bed and listened. The only sound I heard was the muffled sound off Ella crying, and it made my stomach hurt.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I woke up this morning, with the memories of yesterday and thought of today came to my head. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:45. I knew that if I lay back down that I would not be able to sleep so I slowly walked to my bathroom that attached mine and Troy's room. I walked in and locked both doors. I turned the water on and let it get warm. I kicked off the clothes that I had been wearing since yesterday, and stepped it. The water felt good as it ran down my back. I stood in the shower for a good 15 minutes when I realized I was not the only one that needed to take a shower. I reluctantly shut off the shower and stepped out. I looked at myself in the mirror and heard a knock at the door on my left.

"Ella?" I heard Troy say.

"What Troy?" I said a little bitter.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked me.

"Couldn't sleep." I said simply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me.

"Not with you." I said and walked back to the room that was now mine.

**(Troy's POV)**

"Not with you." She had said through the bathroom door. I heard her slam the door and lock it so I could not talk to her. I stumbled back like her words had hit me hard in the stomach. I sat on my bed wondering what I did to make her so mad at me. I could think, I was to upset. I got in the shower and tried to think clearly. I got out and had see that my mom had been up and laid my suit on my bed. I walked down to the kitchen and saw my parents there at the island talking quietly among them self's. I knew they were talking about me because when they saw me the both shut up real fast.

"Where's Ella?" I asked noticing she was not there.

"Um...Taylor came and picked her up, she is going to bring Gabi to the funeral." My mother said.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I sat down next to my mom and she handed me a bowl of Frosted Flakes. They were my favorites. I looked at my mom and gave her a small smile in thanks. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me like she was sorry and disappointed at the same time. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something was up. I looked at my dad and he just shook his head. This couldn't be happening, first Ella, then mom, and now dad. I must have done something really bad, the worst part was I couldn't think of anything. I pushed the bowl away and got up. "Call me when it's time to leave." I mumbled walking up the stairs to my room.

**(Mrs. Bolton's POV)**

I watched my son walk up the stairs sad.

"Jack, did you have to shack your head?" I asked him annoyed.

"What, he needed the head shack." He said looking at me. I walked over and kissed him.

"What he needed was his dad to tell him it will be ok." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You told me not to lie to the boy hun. He screwed up big time, and I don't know it will be ok, and I am not going to lie to him like that." He said with a chuckle. I slapped the back of his head but agreed with him.

"He did screw up pretty bad didn't he. Why do all guys have to be so pigheaded when it comed to your feelings." I said to my husband think about this morning.

**(Flashback, still Mrs. Bolton POV)**

I walked up the stairs and heard someone in the shower. I looked in on Troy and found that it was him in the shower. I laid his suit on his bed and walked out. I walked to the next door and knocked softly.

"Gabi, are you awake?" I asked her through the door. She came and opened the door and she was all ready to leave. I looked in her eyes and saw that she had been crying.

"Yea, I am awake Mrs. Bolton." She said at the door.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked her softly.

"I hope so." She said and pushed the door open. "Mrs. Bolton can I talk to you?" She asked me. I walked in her room and shut the door behind me. I walked over and sat in front of her on the bed.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well..." She started. "For starters could you please not tell Troy we are having this conversation." She said pleading.

"I promise, so what has you troubled?"

"Well, I like this guy and I over heard him talking to his _best _friend." She said putting emphasis on the word best. "Well his friend asked why he wouldn't tell me he liked me, and he said that we were just friends and that he didn't like me that way." She said and I could see that she was about ready to cry. "And well I was with Taylor and she heard to, she said that he just didn't want to tell his friends because guys don't talk about their feelings." She said looking about at her hands.

"Well that Taylor sure is smart. Guys really don't talk about this sort of thing. Even it is their best friend that they have known since kindergarten." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at me. "Gabi listen, Troy loved you. He just won't admit. I know he as taken a lot of time, but just wait a little longer, he is bond to crack, he can't stand when you don't talk to him." I said and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"How do you...?" Was all she could get out. She was surprised that I knew it was my son.

"Gabi, I see you and my son all the time. The two of you hate to be away from each other. And when you are away from one another, you are talking on the phone, or he is talking about the next time you two will see each other. I can see it in your eyes when you look at one another. Actually," I said with a chuckle. "I think that everyone can see it. They way you two are when you are together and the way you are when you are apart. One of you just needs to step up." I said kissing her forehead and walking out of the room. Half an hour later Gabriella walked down and told Jack and I that she would be riding with Taylor and that she was going wait out on the front porch for her. I watched Gabi walk out and get in Taylor's car. I turned around and saw that Troy had come down all dressed and the first things out of his mouth,

"Where's Ella?" The boy was hooked, he just couldn't admit it.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs**

I want to thank everyone for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I type a lot faster after I read all of your reviews. It makes me not want to disappoint anyone by taking so long so I work really hard to get the next chapter up. Well please review and tell me what you think. Also I hope that my spelling is a little better this time, I actually used spell check. (lol).

Well incase anyone didn't catch it the part where Troy told Chad he did not love Gabriella was the something stupid that he did. I know it wasn't much but most people voted that he do something stupid. So I hope that you all liked it.

Up next: Gabriella does something stupid (as with Troy it is not much but it does lead her to tell Troy she loves him.) Also up next: Gabriella tells Troy she loved him and he may say it back.

One last thing before I go, I think that I should have the next chapter up by Thursday


	12. Funeral, Running, and a Bar

First off I want to apologize, I know I said that I would have this chapter up by Thursday, but in my defense I did not say which Thursday. Well anyways, I am really sorry, I have just been so busy lately, with school, 2 jobs, and just starting a new one at the beginning of the week, Yes I know that is no excuse, but it is the best I could come up with.

Well enough of my babbling...here is the next chapter in my story, I hope that everyone likes it.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**(Gabriella's POV)**

"Hey." Tay said as I hopped into her car. "How was your night." She asked me.

"Not to good." I said and I told her about last nights event leading up to this morning talking to Mrs. Bolton. I couldn't help but think that I was a little mean to Troy this morning. I mean he didn't know the way I felt about him. I shouldn't hold it against him.

"I don't know Gabs, I still think that Troy was lying." She said to me.

"Ok, Tay." I said and we were off, to _my _parents funeral. When we got there, there was a lot of people. Some I knew, and others not so much. I got out of the car and started to walk to the back of the room to hang up my jacket. Faces that I did not recognize, flooded my vision. All saying 'I am so sorry' 'You poor child', or my favorite, 'You must be heartbroken.' Well duh you idiot, my parents are died and I have to live with the guy that I love that does not love me. Why wouldn't I be heartbroken. I just walked to the front row and sat down. I sat there listening to my grandparents speak, and then some of my aunts and uncles. Then before I knew it, it was my turn to talk. I walked to the front of the room with my paper in hand. I could feel my legs shacking under my body, and I was afraid that I was to fall.

"Well as most of you know, I am Gabriella Montez." I started. I knew the words were coming out of my mouth, but I couldn't hear a word. I sat back down and the minister started talking. About 30 more minutes passed and then it was time to move to the cemetery. With friends and family as the pole bearers, more friends and family walking behind, and me right in front, we made the 1/4 mile walk to the cemetery. When we got there the priest talked more about my parents. I stood next to Taylor and her family, Troy stood near me, but not close enough if I needed him. I knew that I should forgive him, and part of me wanted to. But another part said not to. After another 30 minutes, it was time to lower them into the ground. That was when I lost it. Yes I knew that one day I was going to have to lower my parents into the ground, but I did not think that it would be when I was 16, and I most certainly didn't think that it would be at the same time. As the they lowered further into the ground, it felt as if time had slowed down, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground shacking with sobs. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and started to rub my back. Hoping that they were Troy's arms I looked but to see Taylor, telling Troy to stay away, that she had it. After I stopped crying and a whole load of my family came over and asked me if I was all right, I got up and started to walk away.

"Gabi, where are you going?" Taylor asked me.

" I think I am going to run home." I told her and handed her my shoes. "Will you bring these to me later?" I asked her and I started to run. I loved running, I loved that feeling that nothing can get you if you just push a little harder and just push your self to move a little faster. I loved everything about running, the wind in you face, the feeling that you can see new things if you got far away from where you started. I ran all way home, well to the house I was know living in, and there was a car in the driveway. I noticed it to be Mr. McKessie's. I walked a little closer and saw that there was someone inside, and just as I thought Taylor had beaten me to the house. I opened the door and slid in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked me back. I looked at her funny.

"I _live_ here." I told her.

"No what are you doing _here_ now, you should be back there for the reception." She told me.

"Ya, well I had to get out of there. It was too sad, and I hated seeing my parents buried with dirt." I said looking out the window. "Will you take me to the mall?"

"oookaayy?" She said a little confused, but started to drive anyways. When we got there I got out and started to walk in with Taylor behind me. "Gabi, what are we doing here?" She asked me.

"I want to get a drink." I said to her.

"Gabriella, you are 16, you cant drink." She yelled grabbing my arm, but I pulled away and kept walking. "You probably won't even be able to get in." She said to me as I flashed her my fake id. "Where the hell did you get that?" She yelled at me again. Typical Taylor, always had to be the goody goody. That was so her, actually, it was me too, but tonight was different, I didn't feel much. I knew that I was acting stupid, but I didn't care.

"Taylor," I practically yelled as I stopped in front of her. "I got this from my cousin Liz, she got it for me for my birthday so me and her can get drinks together, OK. I just want one drink. You don't even have to go in is you don't want to." I told her. "Just one drink, please." I pleaded looking in her eyes.

"Just one drink?" She said to me in a questionably matter.

"Just one drink." I said back.

"Fine, but I am going to go in with you cause I have to pee." She said to me and linked our arms and started to walk back into the mall. The bouncer let us in, just looking at my id, which was good because Taylor didn't have one. Well I got to the bar I ordered a drink. I was taking a slow slip when Taylor said she had to go to the bathroom. When I knew she was out of sight I downed my drank and ordered 3 more. I downed them all and ordered 1 more when I finally saw Taylor walking my way. When she sat down next to me I was already on my 6th drink and was feeling a little tipsy.

"Ok Gabi, are you ready to go?" She asked not knowing about the 5 hidden drinks.

"No, I think I just wanna sit here." I said, I knew that I kind of slurred and murmured my words, but I didn't care, I was already starting to forget the boy who's name starts with a 'T', just a few more and I will forget my name. I went to grab for the drink that the bar tender had just dropped, when Taylor grabbed my hand.

"Gabriella, you said one drink." She said looking me in the eye.

"What you talkin about, I just had one." I said laughing drunkenly.

"Gabriella, how many drinks did you have?" She asked, starting to raise her voice.

"Seven." I said holding up three fingers.

"Gabriella, we have to go home. Now." She said...or yelled grabbing my wrist. I yanked my wrist away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"No! I don't want to go, I am going to stay here." I said to her. I could tell I was bring a bitch but, I couldn't stop. I watched her take a step back and look a me confused or was is hurt. She whipped her face and quickly turned on her heal and walked out of the bar.

**(Taylor's POV)**

I had never seen Gabriella act like that, sure she was drunk, but still. I could stay there anymore. I knew that I couldn't get her to come with me so I walked out. I had to call someone. Gabi was my best friend and I was not going to leave her here by herself. I walked out of the building into the night's cool air and got out my cell phone. I dialed the number and listened to it ring 3 times before someone answered.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" The sad voice said.

"It's Gabriella, I don't know what to do." I said starting cry.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Well I hope that it was worth the wait. Again I am so sorry, it has just been so busy lately.

Okay...Question time...

Who's on the phone?

1. Chad

2. Troy

3. Mrs. Bolton

4. Mrs. Mckessie

Well I know who I want it to be, but if everyone picks someone else then I will go with them, because I have ways for this story to end if it is anyone of these people. And yes I did say end. There is only 2 chapter left...and an epilogue.


	13. After the Bar

Well I'm back, with a new chapter. Hope you all like.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**(Previously)**

"Hey Tay, what's up?" The sad voice said.

"It's Gabriella; I don't know what to do." I said starting cry.

**(Now Troy's POV)**

"What, where are you?" I asked hurriedly.

"At the mall." Taylor said crying. "She said only one but she just kept going and I couldn't get her to stop." She said, I had no idea what she was talking about, but by the sounds of it, Gabriella was in trouble.

"Tay, calm down, I will be there in a few." I said hanging up. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I sped the whole way there not caring how fast I was going. Why I finally got there I ran in the door and found Tay sitting on a bench outside of the Mall Bar. _'What was she doing here?'_ I thought to myself. Shouldn't she be with Ella? "Tay, where is she?" I asked as I ran up to her? She pointed to the bar and I just looked at her, she gave me a look that said, _'Yup, in there.' _"Look, Tay why don't you go home, and I will call you tomorrow and tell you how she is."

"Thanks Troy." She said getting up and giving me a quick hug. I walked in the immediately found Ella at the bar downing shots.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" I said walking up to her.

"Not much, you?" She slurred with as much attitude as she could muster up.

"Ella lets go home." I said softly to her.

"I don't want to go home Troy." She said to downing another shot.

"Please Ella, come with me." I said and she snorted.

"Yea, cause that is what I want to do, go with you." I took her by the arm and started to pull her up.

"Gabriella lets go." I said a little sternly.

"I don't want to." She said in my face. I started to pull a little more and she finally gave in. When we got in the car, Ella started to cry.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" I said softly putting my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and looked at me.

"Nothing." She said and then looked away and kept crying while looking out the window.

"Ella, come on, what is going on with you."

"You said everything would be all right." She started. "You said you would be there for me, always. You said I could always trust you. But you lied. When I needed you the most, you weren't there." She was no longer crying but sobbing.

"Ella, I thought you didn't want to see me."

"You said you would be there for me." She said in a near whisper. I took her in my arms and let her cry until her eyes were dry. When her tears finally subsided, I realized that she was asleep. I slipped my arm around her and started to drive home. When we got home, I walked to the other side of the car and picked her up. I started to walk inside and saw my parents looking very upset.

"Troy, where the hell have you been?" My father said to me.

"I had to go get Ella, she had a rough night." I said to them walking past towards the stairs. "Now, if you don't mind I am going to bring her to bed and then go to bed myself."

When I lay Ella in her bed, she looked so peaceful. I slipped her shoes off of her feet and then brushed a stand of hair out of her face. I softly kissed her forehead and then went to turn and walk away.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Ella say and I took a step forward.

"Nothing, I was just saying good night." I said stopping.

"You make no sense to me Troy." She said sitting up. "You tell people we are just friends, but when it is just me and you, it's like we have been dating for years. You stop talking to me for days, and now you're kissing me goodnight." Everything she was saying was making sense, but how could I tell her that I have wanted to date her for years. I finally looked her in the eyes and could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." I started but I couldn't finish.

"It's just what, Troy! Can you make sense for five minutes, just this once?" I could tell that she was pleading now.

"I love you Gabriella, is that what you wanted to hear." I said yelling a little. "We have this great friendship; I didn't want to change that by telling you that I have loved you since I was 6 years old." I said. "And then the night of your party, when you told me that we were just friends, I knew that I could never tell you, so I lied. Ok, and I making since now." I said looking at her. She looked like she was trying to process everything. I waited for a minute or two and then turned and walked to my bedroom.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

Listening to Troy tell me he loved me hurt, 'cause I knew that _I _messed up. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I watched him walk away out of my room to his. I wanted to yell to him, tell him I loved him too. It wasn't until l heard his door close that I got my voice.

"I love you too, Troy." I whispered into the darkness.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I know, short but I hope that everyone likes. I know it is kind of rushed and sucked a little but...I have been really busy and I didn't everyone who likes the story to be waiting much longer. Well I have one more chapter and then an epilogue left, so everyone stay tuned.

Ok, now I have a really hard question,

1. Does Gabriella tell Troy she loves him?

2. Or not.

...I know tough choice, lol.


	14. The End

I know it has been a long time, but scene this is the last chapter, with the exception of the epilogue, I wanted this to be good. And trying to make it good, took a couple of long nights and a few deletions. So anyways, I hope that everyone enjoys the last chapter.

**HsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmHsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**(Previously, Troy's POV)**

"I love you too, Troy." I heard Ella whisper into the darkness. I knew that I could not go back in there, even if I did just hear that. Ella had to come to me. So, even though it was painful I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. I lay there for hours just thinking and staring at the ceiling. I looked at my clock and it read 3:29 when I heard Ella in the bathroom. I slide out of my bed and walked down to the kitchen. I poured a glass of water and grabbed some Tylenol and walked back up the stairs, passing my bedroom. I slowly turned the bathroom door knob and pushed the door open. I saw Ella laying next to the toilet with her head on the toilet. Her eyes were closed and she did not hear me. I picked up a washcloth that was next to the sink. Only when I turned on the sink, did Ella look up, only to put it back down when she saw me.

"Here take this." I said handing her the Tylenol and water.

"Thanks." She said in a whisper as I sat down next to her. When she had taken the Tylenol and handed me back the glass, I handed her the washcloth. She wiped her face and lay her head against the wall next to me.

"How do you feel?" I asked her putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Like I had shots for 3 hours." She said with a small smile.

"Ella, why did you do this?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said closing her eyes. I slipped my arm around her and she lay her head on my shoulder. I softy picked her up and brought her back to her room. I sat on her bed with her in my lap. I softly brushed the stray hairs out of her eyes. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I kissed her head and we sat like that for a few second. When I pulled away and looked at her, she was looking back. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like ever, when I slowly moved closer to her. When we were inches a part, I closed the space between us, and kissed. We stayed like this for a few minutes, when we finally pulled apart her eyes were still closed. I laid her down on her pillow and stood up to walk out the door. "Stay." I heard her say when I was half way to the door. I walked back and she moved over for me to lay with her. She lay her head on my chest and slowly fell asleep.

**HsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmHsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Well this is the end, I have not decided if I actually want to do the epilogue. So if you want me too, then you should let me know. Other wise I am not going to do it.


	15. Website CHANGE

Yes, yes, I know this fan fiction is complete. So 'why the hell are updating again?' Well over the past few days I have been working on a website. This website is for my fan fictions that are written and that will be written. I will have a load of extras, extra chapters, outfits, character bios, and maybe even a few of my own stories that I have been working on. Anyways, I would appreciate it if you all check it out, and tell me what you think.

Also there is a couple small contest type things for my next fan fiction. So if want to check it out go to the _Jess' Thoughts_ page. Its not much but it is a little something for **THE FANS** aka, the very nice people that actually read my stories.

One more thing, I have changed my pen name. It is now alittledream. So you can all go check it out if you would like.

Oh wow, I am only a little slow.

CHANGE

The link to my website is officially on my fan fiction homepage, I am not sure what happened to the one on here, so go check it out if you would like.


End file.
